Missing You
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Takes place during 'Children of Mercy'. Penfold decides to watch a movie, only to open up the dam of grief for himself and Danger Mouse. But, some reminiscing and reflection helps them through it. Dangerfold. SLASH. Contains spoilers for the mentioned fic.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or the canon characters. They are the property of Brian Cosgrove, Mark Hall, Fremantle Media, CBBC and Boulder Media. I also don't own_ _ **The AristoCats**_ _, that's the property of Disney. I do own Emma White._

 **Notes:** _ **Following the tragedy that is**_ _Children of Mercy_ _ **, I had to write something to try to allow DM and Penfold a way to start to move forward. So, I considered this happening the night before the funeral. This contains spoilers for the aforementioned fic, so please read that first if you'd rather.**_

 _ **This is mild Dangerfold, so there is a slash warning. There is also mention of character death.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _DMEP_ _ **.)**_

DMEP

 _London, and though most of her citizens have retired to their beds for a well-deserved slumber, the same cannot be said for the residents of the building cleverly disguised as a pillar-box. Though the world's greatest secret agent Danger Mouse is able to sleep, his assistant Penfold is a different case._

DMEP

Penfold lay in the bed with Danger Mouse, but try as he might, he just couldn't get to sleep. The events of the previous days and what was to come the next were making his mind work in overtime. He'd tried talking to Danger Mouse about it, but unfortunately it didn't work.

Sighing dismally, he reached for his spectacles and carefully climbed out of the bed. He noted with relief that he hadn't woken his partner. He tiptoed out of the room.

DMEP

In the living room, he sat on the sofa staring at the large screen.

 _Do mi so do, do so mi do_

 _Every truly cultured music student knows..._

He whipped his head around, but saw he was the only one in the room. It was a shame too, he had been hoping everything that had happened was nothing more than a horrible nightmare. He sighed. "I guess I'll watch something. It might help me get to sleep." He rose to his feet and made his way to the DVD library. He selected a film, letting out another sigh.

DMEP

As he sat watching Disney's _The AristoCats_ , a strong wave of grief struck. It was worst during the song _Scales and Arpeggios_ , as he was sure he could hear a forever silenced voice singing along. Either he was going barmy, or it was a memory.

 _ **"You must've seen this at least a dozen times," Danger Mouse remarked to the kitten.**_

 _ **She nodded, a wide smile across her muzzle. "It's my favourite film!"**_

 _ **"And this is your favourite song?" Penfold asked.**_

 _ **"Yep!**_ _If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows, you must sing your scales and your arpe-e-eggiooooos_ _ **."**_

The film only served as background noise, but it was enough to help drown out the sobs that never seemed to want to end.

DMEP

Danger Mouse's ears twitched. "Turn that off, we need to sleep..." he muttered, rolling over and going to cuddle Penfold. His eye flew open when he realised the hamster was absent. "Penfold?" He threw back the covers and made his way out of the bedroom. He was not surprised to see _The AristoCats_ on the screen, judging by the sounds he'd heard in the bedroom. "Penfold, did you turn it on? We need to be well-rested for tomorrow." He approached the hamster, his features stern, but they soon melted away to concern and sorrow. "Penfold?"

The hamster looked up at the mouse. "S-Sorry, DM. I-I tried n-not to wake y-you..."

"Never mind that." He sat on the sofa and lifted Penfold into his lap. "You should've woken me if you felt like this."

He sniffed and buried his face into his partner's chest. "I miss her..."

"As do I, Penfold."

"She...she shouldn't be..."

He held him tight. "Just let it all out. It's..." He trailed off. He wanted to say _it's alright_ , but he couldn't. At that moment, those words would've been the biggest deception he'd made. Things weren't alright in either of their minds; the sweet orphan girl, Emma White, had recently passed away, and they were both mourning the loss. They'd come to love her like she was their own daughter. If circumstances were different, they would've adopted her, but Danger Mouse had felt it wouldn't be fair for her to not be raised by her new parents and instead by a nanny like he had. Ever since the call he received from Danger Moth stating Emma was in a grievous state, he'd held regrets about it. When the news of her passing reached them, again thanks to Danger Moth, the regrets burrowed deeper and he knew in his heart that it would be one transgression he would never forgive himself for.

Penfold noted Danger Mouse had gone tense again. He knew what the mouse was thinking of. "Don't..."

"Hm?"

"You're blaming yourself again. The only one who deserves the blame is that ruddy monster."

"Penfold..." He shook his head, fighting back his own incoming onslaught of tears.

"You had a logical reason for it. It's not your fault what happened to E-Emma..."

"It may as well be..."

"DM..."

As the film resumed, the pair shared a moment of tears.

DMEP

"What convinced you to watch this?" Danger Mouse asked after they'd calmed.

"I thought about how we watched it after our first goodbyes were said to her. Because it's her favourite, it allowed us to remember the good times."

"Did it help?"

"Yes, but then I felt even more sad."

"That's understandable."

"When her favourite song started, I thought I could hear her singing along to it, just as she did when the three of us watched it together on her first day here."

"I remember that. She had a very sweet voice and stayed perfectly in-tune, even with the higher notes."

"And she was smiling the whole time, giggling when there was that brief break."

"When that kitten started showing off?"

"Yeah."

"What other fond memories can you recall?"

"When we'd been taken by Greenback and he revealed he knew about us, she quickly came to our defence when I started going into shock. She later said that we'd tried to hide it, but the way we looked at each other was the way her parents did, so she knew all along."

"She was wise for her age. Not to infer that children aren't smart, but it's a different wisdom. She was perceptive and always knew the right thing to say. Her parents had raised her well."

"That much was obvious."

"While mature, she still held childlike innocence."

"Remember when there was still some snow and she convinced us to join her in building a snowman?"

"I do recall that! I'd told her as long as it doesn't turn out evil."

"She was so confused, she cocked her head and then suggested we make a snowbaby instead!"

"Ahh, that was amusing."

"Then when I was rolling the body, she dumped some snow down my back at your request!"

"She found it funny too, I hardly need to point that out."

Penfold chuckled. It had been the first one he'd released in days.

"It's good to see you smiling at least a little, Penfold. I've missed it."

"Same for you, DM."

DMEP

The film had reached its conclusion. The pair had watched the remainder in silence, though often thought they could hear Emma making remarks here and there about what was happening onscreen.

"This was a good idea, Penfold."

"It was? Even though it also made us sad?"

"It allowed us to grieve, but it also served as a reminder. Even though she's not with us, the memories are. For that reason, Emma will never truly be gone."

Penfold's eyes widened. "You're right!"

"Do you feel like you can try to sleep now?"

"I'll try...but could I please ask you to help me do so?"

"Of course. How can I help?"

"Would...would you be able to sing...the lullaby you had for Emma?"

He smiled tenderly and kissed the top of his head. "Of course." Still holding Penfold, he rose to his feet. He carried the hamster back to the bedroom.

DMEP

 _And so, as a gentle, soothing lullaby sounds from the bedroom, we leave our heroes to hopefully get a good night's rest before a difficult day. What events will transpire in their future? Find out in the next adventure or non-adventure of_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DMEP

 **After notes:** ** _Not a lot to be said. There were references to_** _More Than One Kind_ ** _as well, that's the story in which Emma was introduced. They're not over the loss, not by a long shot, but this is at least giving them a moment of reflection without them having to feel too sad._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! You don't have to say anything, but if you do, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always._**


End file.
